


Devotion

by Kataki



Series: Short fics [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Erwin Smith, M/M, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: Levi gets what he deserves.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet request I posted on my [tumblr](https://tsukareta-levi.tumblr.com/)

Levi puts a fresh cup of tea right next to the finished stack of papers Erwin has been working on all day. Careful not to spill and ruin his work, he adjusts the position of the cup, catching Erwin’s glance in the process.

The sleeves of Levi’s shirt are rolled up but still reach unusually far past his wrists. Erwin tries keeping his smirk to himself, but Levi catches the twitch of the corner of his mouth. Instead of sighing in annoyance, as Erwin had expected, Levi stays silent and avoids eye contact. Further down Levi’s body, where the white shirt is neatly tucked into his pants, excess fabric here and there catches Erwin’s attention and confirms his suspicion.

“Is that my shirt?”

“No.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s my shirt,” Erwin says lightheartedly, shifting in his chair to alleviate the back pain desk work tends to cause him after several hours of reading, writing and hunching uncomfortably.

Stubborn as always, Levi doesn’t give in and instead tries to escape by mumbling something about “cadets making a mess in the kitchen”, but Erwin doesn’t let it slide. After stirring up his curiosity, Levi can’t just leave without showing Erwin a little more.

Right as Levi slips past him he reaches for one of the covered wrists and pulls him back to stand right next to where Erwin is sitting. “Show me. Take off your jacket.”

“Why the fuck should I,” Levi says, not even making it sound like a question, much more an invitation for an argument.

“Do I have to make it an order?” Despite Erwin’s tone being playful, Levi submits silently, slipping out of his jacket.

Erwin knows, this side of Levi is private, something he doesn’t show often. Mostly, or maybe only, to Erwin. Calm, and suddenly agreeable. He hopes it’s never out of fear of consequences. No, he knows. Because Levi has told him, it’s out of devotion. Out of love and desire.

“Please, lock the door.” Erwin can see Levi swallowing at his words, and the question on his lips. After locking the door, Levi doesn’t get the chance to return to his initial position at Erwin’s side. His mind is racing, his expression remaining calm to anyone but Erwin, who’s able to see the storm in Levi’s eyes.

“Take off your clothes. Everything but the shirt.”

He observes Levi’s movements. The way his thumbs push down the shiny leather of his boots, hook beneath the sturdy fabric of his pants to reveal the thighs Erwin loves to kiss and bite and spread open. Levi continues until he’s just the way Erwin wants him to be and the shirt plays loosely around his lean form, reaching down his thighs, sleeves covering his hands fully.

Levi’s eyes are focused on the ground, cheeks heating up invisibly at Erwin’s assessment.

“You look cute. It suits you.”

Levi’s gaze lingers on the wooden floor until they meet the polished toes of Erwin’s boots, approaching him until he’s so close, right before him. Levi wants to kneel, wants Erwin’s fingers tangled in his hair and his mouth filled with Erwin’s cock.

“Keep it on for me, you look beautiful.” Levi leans forward and presses his face against Erwin’s chest. It’s the only time he feels small, the only time submission feels good and right. Here, with him.


End file.
